


Beloved

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Bruce is Thor’s beloved.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Beloved

Thor is supposed to be sleeping. 

He’s in bed next to Bruce, who’s reading a book, and he would be sleeping except that the soft light from the lamp on Bruce’s side of the bed is illuminating his features so sweetly that he can’t help but admire his husband instead. 

He instinctively lets out a soft, dreamy sigh, and Bruce stops reading just long enough to give Thor a loving smile before going back to his book. 

“I thought you were going to sleep,” Bruce lightly teases without looking over again. 

“How could I possibly sleep when you look so beautiful?” 

In the gentle light, Bruce blushes. “Thor......”

“I mean it,” Thor continues. “I have seen the stars but you are more breathtaking than them all.” 

He sits up just enough to kiss the back of Bruce’s hand. “You have my heart, Beloved.” 

Bruce is bright red now. “What did you just call me?” 

“Beloved,” Thor repeats. “Why? Do you not like it?” 

Bruce shakes his head. “No, no. I........I like it.” He puts his book down and looks at Thor fully. “Please, say it again.” 

Thor sits all the way up and takes Bruce into his arms. “Of course Beloved.” He kisses Bruce’s forehead. “Anything for you Beloved.” He kisses Bruce’s nose. “My perfect, wonderful, Beloved.”

This time it’s Bruce who initiates the kiss, throwing his arms around Thor’s neck and kissing him passionately. Thor melts into the kiss happily. 

Bruce finally breaks the kiss, and Thor has an absolutely smitten look on his face. 

“You really like it that much?” The god of thunder asks when he can think straight again. 

“I love it,” Bruce replies, and Thor grins. 

“In that case, my Beloved......”

Bruce makes a delighted noise at the sound of the new pet name. 

“......I’ll call you that from now on.”


End file.
